Dream Waltz: A Tale of Romance and Horror
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Layla's dreams are haunted by a romantic demon. It's up to Bloom and the others to save Layla from an endless nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Loneliness

Greetings fellow readers and writers! Here's my fifth fic! Okay, here's the deal; this story came to me while on the way home from work, the idea hit me like a tone of bricks. I don't own Winx Club, what I do own are my original characters. I hope you like it, so on with the show!

PREE STORY ARGUMENT: H.P. Lovecraft once said 'the oldest and strongest emotion of Mankind is fear. And the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown.' While most would say this to be true, others would say that the strongest of all emotions is love, and with it, our desire to be loved. It is love, our need for companionship that makes us who we are. Yet there are creatures that would take advantage of this need for their own personal gain. Such a creature is the Incubus, a demon that preys on the loneliness of women. This is the story of a young woman whose loneliness attracted the attention of such a demon, and the efforts of her friends to save her. So, without further a due, please enjoy…

**DREAM WALTZ**

**A Tale of Romance and Horror by**

**AndrewK9000**

Chapter 1: Loneliness

"I'm worried about Layla," said Bloom to her friends as they walked down the streets of downtown Magix, "Se seems depressed." "She has been down in the dumps lately," said Musa, "I wonder what's up?" "I've seen nothing wrong with Layla," said Stella in her usual perkiness, "She's probably suffering from fashion withdrawal."

"Fashion withdrawal?" asked Tecna, "I sincerely doubt such a condition exists." "Well it does on Solaria!" protested Stella. "What's wrong with Layla," said Flora, "Is nothing more than loneliness. I mean think about it; Layla is the only one of the Winx Club without a boyfriend."

"You're right!" exclaimed Stella, "I can't believe I haven't seen it before!" "I can believe it," whispered Musa. "Musa," said Bloom, "This is serious, I'm worried about Layla. On Earth loneliness can be a serious problem." "Then by the power of Greyskull©!" exclaimed Stella, "I'm gonna make it my mission to help Layla find her soul mate!"

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Tecna. "I don't know," said Stella, "So I'm open to suggestions. Anyone?" "Well," said Flora, "My mom has this recipe for a love potion that when brewed correctly, will enable whoever drinks it find their soul mate. It's how mom met dad." "Well," said Bloom, "Since there's no class today, and it's a three day weekend, let's try it." Everyone nodded in agreement. Little did Bloom know that her choice that day would lead to dire consequences.

**Writers note: The following ingredients are used in actual real-life love potions; for the sake of safety I've altered the recipe and changed the amount for each ingredient. I cannot express this any stronger; love potions in the real world can be very real and very dangerous if used incorrectly. So please, be very careful when messing around with love, it can turn around and bite you in the ass. Thank you; we now return you to your regularly scheduled fan fiction.**

That afternoon found Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna in the Alfeia potions lab, preparing the love potion specified by the recipe from Flora's mother. "Okay then," said Flora as the girls stood around a lit cauldron, "We've boiled 2 quarts of water, added 2 tsp Ambergris, 'to awaken love and emotion.'" "I've added 1 tbsp of Basil," said Musa, "'for harmony in love.'"

"A pinch of cinnamon," said Stella, "'to speed up the results.' We don't want Layla to wait thirty years for her soul mate." "Four rose blossoms," said Flora, "'A red one for desire and love; a pink one for romance; a yellow one for friendship; and a white one for purity.'" "A pink Carnation," said Bloom, "'for boldness in love." "A sprig of Ivy," said Tecna, "'For Loyalty.'"

"Now these two are the most important," said Flora as she checked the recipe, "A small Ruby 'to inspire confidence.'" "How big?" asked Musa as she checked the lab's supply of stones. "No bigger than 0.2 karats," answered Flora, "Followed by a 2 karat diamond 'to promote lasting love', after all, a diamond is forever." "Such a waste of one of a girl's best friends," complained Stella as Musa added the stones to the potions, which was by now shifting colors between red and pink.

"It's for a good cause," said Bloom, "Layla will thank us later. Now what Flora?" "Now," said Flora, "We can add up to 12 other ingredients of our choice, as long as they are associated with love." "I'm way ahead of you," said Musa as she held up a tray filled with potions supplies and random food items. "On Earth," said Bloom, "Strawberries, mangos and apples are strongly associated with love and romance." "That's three," said Flora as Bloom added the fruit she selected, "Let's make it an even 8."

"I've researched that almonds are associated with the many love goddesses," said Tecna as she added several almond nuts. "How about a sample of Mistletoe?" asked Musa as she added her ingredient. "Good choice," said Bloom, "It's an Earth tradition to kiss under the Mistletoe during the winter holidays." "We still need three more," said Flora, "A Daisy can bring about joy."

"A magnet," said Tecna, "So that Layla's soul mate will be attracted to her." "I've saved the best for last," said Stella, "Nothing says love better than chocolate!" She held in her hands a large box of assorted chocolates, "'Solarian Supreme Assortment,' best in all the realms." Stella took three pieces and added them to the cauldron.

"What else is in there?" asked Bloom. "Does it have the ones with the lime cream in the middle?" asked Flora anxiously, "I just adore those." "We have lime cream;" said Stella, "Raspberry cream; 'Cherry fondue'; Hazel nut covered; almond covered; raisin covered; even 'Crunchy Frog'." "I'll take one of those," said Tecna. "It isn't a real frog," asked Bloom sounding slightly nervous, "Is it?"

"It's a real frog," said Tecna as she popped hers into her mouth, "But just a little one." "What kind of frog?" asked Bloom. "A dead one of course," said Stella. "Do you at least take the bones out?" asked Bloom who was now sounding really disgusted. "If we took the bones out sweetie," said Stella, "It wouldn't be crunchy, now would it?" "I'll pass," said Bloom as she tried to steady her stomach.

**My thanks to MONTY PYTHON for the 'CRUNCHY FROG' skit.**

One hour later the potion was done, or at least Flora said it was done. "All Layla has to do is drink this," said Flora as she filled a small vial with the potion, "It should stark working almost immediately." "How would we know if it's working?" asked Musa. "Once Layla takes the potion," said Flora, "She should start having this 'warm and fuzzy' feeling radiating from her heart down to her fingers and toes. From there on, its only a matter of time before she finds her soul mate."

As the girls left the potions lab, Stella hung back and put a cover on the cauldron, "Wouldn't want it to dry out," she said out loud as she hurried up to the others.

They found Layla standing on the shore of the lake throwing stones out onto the water. "Hey Layla!" exclaimed Bloom as she and the others met up with Layla, "We've got something that'll make you feel better." "What do you mean?" asked Layla, "I feel fine." "One of the signs of loneliness," whispered Tecna to Musa, "Is denial." "Look Layla," said Bloom, "We're worried about you. You've been down in the dumps for a wile, and we figured that you just plain lonely."

"How can I be lonely when I've go the five best friends any girl can ever have?" asked Layla. "That's not the kind of loneliness we're talking about," said Stella as she held out the potion, "This little number is gonna help you find Mr. Right!" Layla took the potion in her hand and looked at it, "You made a love potion for me?" "That's right!" said Bloom as she and the others nodded.

"Oh you guys," said Layla, "I don't know. Love can be a dangerous thing to mess around with." "We're not messing with love," said Musa, "We're just helping you find it." "I still don't know," said Layla as she looked at the potion. "Look," said Flora, "If it doesn't work out, and the guy you end up with is a total slob, I'll have the antidote ready in a heartbeat."

"Well," said Layla, "Since you've went through all the trouble to brew it up for me," she uncorked the vial, "What the heck, bottom's up!" she exclaimed and drank the potion. Several seconds went by without any reaction from Layla. "Anything?" asked Flora after a full minute passed. "No," said Layla, "Nothing." "No 'warm and fuzzy' feeling radiating from your heart and extending down to your fingers and toes?" asked Bloom. "No," said Layla, who was sounding even more depressed, "I guess it didn't work on me. But I do appreciate the effort, really, I do."

"I don't get it," said Flora as she, Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna walked back to the potions lab, "We followed the recipe to the letter. Why didn't it work?" "We must have done something wrong," said Tecna, "It's the only logical answer." "You don't suppose," said Bloom, "No, it's ludicrous; it just can't be like that."

"Like what?" asked Musa. "It occurred to me," said Bloom, "That the reason why the potion didn't work is that maybe Layla just doesn't like boys, that she prefers girls instead." "You're not saying," said Stella, "That Layla, our Layla, that she 'swings the other way?'" "It's a distinct possibility," said Tecna, "But it really is none of our business if she is." "I still feel that we did something wrong with the potion," said Flora, "Bloom, did you make sure that the Carnation had an even number of petals on it?" "Yes," said Bloom.

"Tecna," said Flora, "How long was the sprig of Ivy?" "Exactly 10 cm as you asked," answered Tecna. "And Musa, are you sure it was a Ruby you used?" "Yes," said Musa, "A 2 karat Ruby and a 0.2 karat Diamond." "Wait," said Flora, "I said a 0.2 karat Ruby and a 2 karat Diamond." "Oh snap!" exclaimed Musa, "I must have heard you wrong. I guess I messed up the potion." "It's not that big of a problem," said Bloom, "We'll just dump the potion we used and start all over again."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Tecna, "I forgot to turn the heat off under the cauldron! I can't believe I made such an amateur mistake!" "It's still not a big deal," said Bloom as they hurried back to the lab, "If a mess was made while we were out, we'll just clean it up and start from scratch."

"Um, guys?" said Stella as they reached the door to the lab, "I think we have just one more problem." "What's that?" asked Tecna. "When we left to give Layla the potion, I put a cover on the cauldron. I didn't want the potion to dry out in case we needed some of it later." "You're joking," said Bloom as she opened the lab door, "Please tell me you're joking."

However, as the girls entered the lab, Bloom saw that Stella wasn't joking as the cauldron was producing heavy amounts of steam and rocking back and forth. "Stella you dipstick!" exclaimed Musa just before the cauldron exploded.

The end of chapter 1. Next chapter Bloom and the others face the consequences of their actions. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment and Dreams

Before we get started there's something I need to say; for some reason I haven't been getting any messages from fanfiction . net, not one, not even the ones that tell you that a new chapter is up. So to all my fellow readers and writers out there, I'm sorry if I haven't been able to talk to you. I can be reached at my normal e-mail address: andrewk9000 (at sign) hotmail . com

thank you.

Last time Bloom and co. realized that Layla was suffering from chronic loneliness. Flora said that she knows a recipe for a love potion that'll help whoever drinks it find his or her soul mate. The girls prepared the potion and gave it to Layla who, after some hesitation, drank it. But it didn't work. Musa had accidentally mixed up two of the most important ingredients. Bloom decided that they should try again, when Tecna realized that she left the fire on under the cauldron they'd been working on. Even worse was when Stella remembered that she covered said cauldron, which promptly exploded. On with the show!

Chapter 2: Punishment and Dreams

Exactly fifteen minutes after the cauldron exploded, Bloom and her friends found themselves in the head mistresses office being grilled and charred by Professor Griselda, while Professor Faragonda and the rest of the staff watched. "Never," said Griselda in a voice that could chill the bones, "Never, in the history of this school, has there ever been a student who has destroyed two potions labs in a row."

"Oh come on Griselda," said Professor Wizgiz, "The lab isn't destroyed." "Don't interrupt her," whispered Professor Palanium, "She's in a bad mood." "You Stella," said Griselda, "Are by far the most incompetent student Alfeia has ever seen! Why you were allowed to return after your first destruction of a lab, I shall never know!"

"It wasn't all her fault," protested Tecna, but was interrupted by Griselda, "Silence! If I wanted your opinion miss Tecna, I'd give it to you!" "If you're going to expel Stella," continued Tecna, "You might as well expel me. I left the heat on under the cauldron." "It was my mother's recipe that we tried!" said Flora. "And it was my decision to try out the recipe in the first place!" said Bloom.

There was a second of silence before Bloom, Flora, Stella and Tecna looked at Musa. "What?" asked Musa, "What? Am I supposed to say something here?" "Well yes," said Stella, "You are the one who ruined the potion." "And that makes me part to blame for your mistake?" asked Musa. "Yes, it does," said Stella, "You can't tell the difference between the karat sizes of precious gems and stones, and you called me a dipstick!"

"Silence!" exclaimed Griselda, "Now, despite your repeated actions of saving the universe and other such matters, does not exclude you from punishment! If it were up to me…" "Fortunately," interrupted Professor Faragonda, "It isn't. Now before I decide your punishment, I want to know what you girls were brewing up and why it was so important."

"What difference does it make?" asked Griselda. "A world of difference," said Faragonda, "Now what were you girls up to?" "We were only trying to help our friend Layla," said Bloom, "She's been acting so lonely for a while now, and we were just helping her find her soul mate."

"What kind of potion did you attempt?" asked Professor Wizgiz. "It's my mother's recipe," said Flora, "It's how she met my dad." Flora then explained the recipe and what went wrong with it. "You're sure it was the different sized stones?" asked Faragonda. "Well it wasn't the chocolate," said Stella, "I made sure only the purest pieces were added in."

"You sure you didn't add any 'Crunchy Frogs'?" whispered Musa, followed by a stifled giggle from Bloom. "Oh I love those," said Professor Palanium, "Any left?" "No," said Stella, "But there's still some 'Rams Bladder Cut', as well as some 'Cockroach Clusters', 'Anthrax Ripple' and I think one 'Spring Time Surprise'." "What's that?" asked Bloom who was looking slightly green. "You don't what to know," said Tecna.

"I'm convinced your motives were reasonable and noble," said Professor Palanium, "Me to," said Professor Wizgiz. "I concur," said Faragonda, "You five had the best intentions in mind. However, you still have to take responsibility for leaving the lab with a lit cauldron that has been covered. Your punishment shall be that you five must clean up the lab from top to bottom, without magic."

"But Professor!" protested Griselda. "My decision is final," said Faragonda, "Now I believe you five had a potions lab to clean up, so get to it."

"That was too close," said Musa as the left the Headmistresses office, "I thought old Griselda would expel us for sure." "We should just count our blessings that Professor Faragonda is so understanding," said Tecna, "Our punishment could have been a lot worse." "How can anything be worse than cleaning up the potions lab without magic?" asked Stella. "Would you rather be expelled?" asked Bloom. "No," said Stella, "you have a point." "Hey Stella," said Musa, "I'm sorry I called you a dipstick. I shouldn't have said it." "It's okay," said Stella, "I'm sorry I said that you couldn't tell the difference between karat sizes."

"Now that everyone's apologized," said Bloom, "What are we going to do about Layla? She's still lonely, if not even more." "There's always the old way to find a man," said Stella, "As soon as we're done cleaning up, we take Layla to town for a good old fashion Man-Hunt!" "Let's worry about man-hunting later," said Flora, "Right now we've got a mess to clean up."

As the girls proceeded to clean up the potions lab, they were soon joined by Layla. "You shouldn't have to do this without me," said Layla as she began to help them. "You didn't have anything to do with the cauldron exploding," said Bloom, "It's our punishment." "But you made the potion for me," said Layla, "So I should help. Anyway Flora, I really do appreciate what you tried to do for me." "Don't sweat it," said Flora, "We'll find you the perfect man, someday."

It was near midnight when the girls finished up and returned to their dorm. "I'll never take magic for granted again!" groaned Musa. "You can say that again!" agreed Tecna. "Good thing tomorrow is a Saturday," said Bloom, "We can sleep in." "Not me," said Stella, "Tomorrow I'm getting up bright and early to help Layla find Mr. Right."

"You really think what I need is a boyfriend?" asked Layla. "Would we have done what we did if we didn't think so?" asked Flora. "I guess you're right," said Layla, "In that case, I'll be up and ready to go when you are Stella." "That's the spirit!" said Stella.

The next morning…

"What's keeping her?" whined Stella as she checked her watch, "It's almost 9:15 a.m., all the best boys will be out and about by now!" "Give Layla a break," said Bloom, "She's been having a rough time." "But she said she'd be up and ready to go when I was!" whined Stella. Just then Layla came out of her room looking like she was anything but ready to go searching for her soul mate. However, she was smiling like she had the world in her pocket.

"What kept you?" asked Stella, "We were supposed to hit downtown Magicx an hour ago!" "I'm so sorry," said Layla, "I was having this incredible dream." "About what?" asked Musa.

"Well," said Layla, "I dreamed I was in this huge ballroom. The walls and columns were painted gold and silver. Bronze chandeliers were hung from the ceiling, each lit by a hundred candles or more. There was a Waltz playing, but I couldn't see where the music was coming from. There were maybe a thousand people in the room, dancing. I couldn't make out their faces. I was wearing this blue and green dress with silver sequences."

"You must have looked dazzling," said Stella, all thoughts of hitting the town forgotten, "Tell me more." "I wore diamond earrings," continued Layla, "With a matching diamond necklace. I had silver colored high-healed shoes." "Wow!" exclaimed Flora who was entranced by Layla's story.

"Anyway," said Layla, "The crowd parted to reveal a man. He was tall, at least 6'2", with shoulder length brown hair. He had the most gorgeous hazel eyes. He saw me; I admit that I was more than a little nervous as he walked over to me. He then asked me if I wanted to dance."

"And did you?" asked Musa. "Of course I did," said Layla, "I wasn't about to turn down a regular 'Don Juan,' so we danced. One waltz played after another. I lost count of how long we danced. All that time, I was feeling something, I can't rightly describe it, but it felt good. Finally, the music ended. The man I danced with bowed, thanked me for a wonderful time and said that he would love to dance with me again. Then I woke up."

"Now that," said Bloom after a moment of silence, "Was a dream." "You can say that again," said Musa. "I wonder what it means," said Flora, "Could it be something that is going to happen to you?" "I don't know," said Layla, "But I sincerely hope this is a recurring dream."

"What do you think Bloom?" asked Musa later that morning, Layla and Stella having already left for the city. "I'm not sure," said Bloom, "I'm getting mixed feelings about Layla's dream." "You don't think," said Flora, "That the potion caused the dream?" "It's a distinct possibility," said Tecna, "However, more data is needed for a proper analysis."

"I still feel mixed about all of this," said Bloom, "Part of me is happy that her dream has helped Layla feel happy again. On the other hand, can't help but feel that something bad was on its way."

That night Layla and Stella returned from Magicx. "Any luck?" asked Musa. "No," said Stella, "Layla is still single. But there's always tomorrow." "I'm going to bed," said Layla, "I'll see you in the morning."

Sunday morning…

It was almost 10:00 a.m. before Layla got out of bed. She told the others that she had the same dream; with the ballroom, the music from nowhere and her dance partner. "I never experienced anything like it," said Layla, "It was like the man I danced with was meant for me." "You don't look well," said Flora, "Like you're coming down with something."

"I feel fine," said Layla, "I feel better than I had ever been in my life." "She may feel good," said Tecna as Layla left the room, "But she doesn't look well rested. Like she'd really been up all night dancing." "I'm beginning to believe that I was right about something bad about to happen," said Bloom, "And there are times when I hate it when I'm right."

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter, while her outlook on life has changed for the better, Layla's life at Alfeia is getting worse. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Downward Spirial

Last time, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna were sentenced to clean up the potions lab, without magic. Later on, Stella promised Layla that she'd help her find Mr. Right. Their plans for man hunting were delayed as Layla overslept. Layla told about her dream and the man she danced with in said dream. The next morning, Layla overslept again, saying she had the same dream again. Bloom couldn't help but feel that this was just the beginning of something bad. On with the show!

Chapter 3: Downward Spiral

When Monday morning came around, Bloom and the others had to literally shake Layla wake so they wouldn't be late for class. Even with three cups of coffee in her, Layla kept dozing off during the morning. She seemed to be fully awake by lunchtime, but looked un-rested. The rest of Monday passed without incident.

Tuesday morning was almost a repeat of Monday, with the exception that Layla needed 5 cups of coffee to function, and kept dozing off up until 1:00 p.m.

Wednesday was worse; 9 cups of coffee and she was barely awake during the entire school day. On Thursday Layla couldn't even keep her eyes open for 30 seconds at a time, even after Musa poured a bucket of ice water on her head. "This is serious," said Tecna on Thursday afternoon, "I think we should tell Professor Faragonda." "And risk more detention?" said Stella, "Or worse? I think not."

"There's more at stake here than detention or worse," said Musa, "This may be my fault." "How can that be?" asked Flora. "I screwed up the potion," said Musa, "My mistake may be what's wrong with Layla." "It seems illogical," said Tecna, "that a miscalculation in stone size can be the cause of Layla's malady."

"Well let's look at the facts," said Bloom, "Layla keeps having the same dream each night; she stays asleep longer with each dream. When Layla is awake, she claims to feel fine, but she has less energy with each day." "It's as if something is sapping her Winx," said Flora, "Like a vampire."

"If Layla was the victim of a vampire," said Stella, "Then she'd be wearing a scarf to cover the obvious bite marks on her neck. Last time I checked, there were no bite marks on her." "Vampires aren't the only creature that drains a person's energy," said Musa, "Who knows what we're dealing with."

"I still say we should tell Professor Faragonda," said Tecna, "If there's anyone who has answers to this conundrum, it's her." "I agree," said Flora, "We should go to the head mistress."

"You're right," said Bloom, "We should have gone to Professor Faragonda on Monday, Tuesday at the latest." "If Bloom thinks we should go to the head teach," said Musa, "Then so do I." "I still think it's a bad idea," said Stella, "But majority rules." "That's that then," said Bloom, "Well go see the head mistress, but first I want to check on Layla. Where is she?"

"I last saw Layla in heading back to her room," said Flora, "She's probably asleep again." Bloom and the others then hurried to Layla's room, where they found Layla zonked out on her bed. "Layla?" said Bloom as she shook Layla, "Layla, can you hear me?"

Layla however, wasn't responsive. "Layla! Pleas wake up!" exclaimed Bloom. "Oh gods!" exclaimed Musa, "What's happening to her?" "I don't know," said Tecna, "This whole situation defies logic!" "Well whatever we're gonna do," said Flora, "We'd better do it soon, or else Layla may never wake up again!"

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter the source of Layla's affliction is revealed. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Concerning The Incubus

Last time Bloom and the others watched helplessly as Layla continued to oversleep. Each day found Layla with less and less energy, while she kept sleeping more and more. Bloom and the others finally agreed that they should ask Professor Faragonda for help. Layla however, had fallen asleep and wouldn't wake up. On with the show!

Chapter 4: Concerning The Incubus

"You should have come to me with this earlier," said Professor Faragonda as she examined Layla's sleeping form, "This could have been avoided." "We're sorry Professor," said Bloom, "We were hesitant to ask for help." "Afraid I'd sick Griselda on you?" asked Professor Faragonda. "Well," said Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Stella and Musa at the same time, "Well yes," finished Bloom.

"You can breath easy, this isn't an expellable offense. However, it is Layla you should be worried about. She is under an enchanted sleep. I admit that I'm a bit rusty on such matters, but I believe I know the source of Layla's affliction. I won't know for sure until I check with a certain book, and said book is currently on loan at Cloud Tower. I'll have Professor Griffin send it over at once."

Less than an hour later the book requested by Faragonda had arrived form Cloud Tower, and the book was escorted by three familiar witches: Carmen Dawson, Cloud Tower Student Body President; Morgan Rogers, Cloud Tower Prankster; and Elise Caplin, Cloud Tower Genius.

"How's your friend?" asked Carmen. "Layla is stuck in an enchanted sleep," said Musa, "How do you think she is?" "Please excuse Musa," said Flora, "She's still uncomfortable around witches." "No offence taken," said Elise.

As Morgan saw Musa and Stella, she burst into a sudden fit of the giggles. "What's so funny?" asked Stella. "I'm sorry," said Morgan as she continued o giggle, "But you two, you screwed up so bad! I mean, leaving the heat on under a cauldron and leaving the room is one thing, but covering it first? Now that's comedy!"

"I'll show you comedy!" exclaimed Stella as she prepared to attack, but was interrupted by Bloom, "This isn't the time or the place for petty fighting Stella!" Bloom turned to look at Morgan, "Morgan, tell Stella and Musa you're sorry, now!" "Do it," said Carmen, "It really wasn't that funny." "Oh all right," said Morgan, "I'm sorry." "Apology accepted," said Stella. "Apology accepted," said Musa, "This time."

"So what are we really dealing with here?" asked Flora. "As I suspected," said Professor Faragonda as she finished checking the book, "What we are dealing with here is an incubus." "And what is an incubus?" asked Bloom. "An incubus," said Professor Faragonda, "Is a demon that preys on the loneliness of young women."

"Like a succubus," said Tecna, "But in with a completely different method of attack." "Exactly," said Faragonda as she read form the book: "'while a succubus can take physical form, an incubus can only attack in dreams. The demon invades the dreams of its victim, assuming the form of the young girl's vision of the perfect man. The incubus then proceeds to sap the energy of its victim. With each passing night, more and more energy is drained. If enough time passes, the victim will have lost so much energy, she'll be trapped in a never ending dream, which then turns into an endless nightmare.'"

"How can we stop this?" asked Bloom. "'The only way the incubus can be defeated,'" continued Faragonda, "'is for the victim to realize that her 'perfect man' is a demon. Once the truth is revealed, then the victim can force the demon out from her mind. However, if too much energy has been taken, then the demon has gained enough strength to take permanent hold on its victim.'"

"You mean Layla could be stuck like this forever?" asked Flora. "Not forever," said Elise grimly, "Eventually the demon will consume so much energy the body will lose its ability to function. A month, maybe six weeks, and Layla will no longer have enough life energy to stay alive. I should know, my sister Elsa fell prey to an incubus five years ago."

"Elise," said Morgan in a shocked and surprised voice, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry." "Don't be sorry for me," said Elise, "My sister didn't know what was happening to her. Nobody in my family knew. The Incubus is a rare creature indeed; their attacks seldom go reported. It was only after extensive research that I discovered what happened to my sister."

She looked at the sleeping form of Layla, "When did this start? Friday night?" "Yes," answered Bloom. "Then there's not much time. The only chance Layla has of ever waking up again is if you five," she pointed at Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna and Musa, "Go inside her dream and fight the incubus."

"You mean entering the dreams of another?" asked Flora, "Is that possible?" "More than possible," said Tecna, "It was common practice for people to experience each others dreams. But it was discouraged when people began to die. If you die in the dream world, you die in the real world."

"If we don't do something to help Layla," said Bloom, "Then she is as good as dead. Tonight we go into her dream, but we're not going alone." Bloom pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial, "Hello Sky? The girls and I need you and the boys more than ever."

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter, Bloom and the others enter the land of dreams. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Going In

Last time it was revealed that an Incubus was responsible for Layla's condition. Elise Caplin, the smartest witch from Cloud Tower, (Whose sister was also the victim of an incubus) explained that Layla's only hope was for Bloom and the others to go inside Layla's dream and fight the incubus. On with the show!

Chapter 5: Going In

Fifteen minutes after Bloom made her call, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy and Helia had arrived to help. "So let me get this straight," said Sky, "Layla has been targeted by an Incubus, and the only way to get rid of the demon is to enter Layla's dream." "Right in one," said Bloom.

"Why so many?" asked Brandon, "I don't mean to sound scared so something," "Too late," whispered Riven. "Moving right along," said Brandon, "But wouldn't it get crowded in there with all of us going in?" "The more the better," said Elise, "in the dream world, the demons' power is limited only by its imagination. We'll need all the firepower and muscle we can get if we're going to stop it."

"When you said 'we'," said Carmen, "You don't mean to say that you're going in as well, don't you." "That's exactly what I mean," said Elise, her voice filled with conviction, "I couldn't help my sister when an incubus killed her, but I can make a difference by stopping this one."

"In that case," said Carmen, "If you're going, then I'm going as well." "Not so sound spineless here," said Morgan, "But I'd rather stay in a world where the laws of reality are more stable." "No problem," said Carmen, "Someone should stay awake to make sure everything is alright; like an anchor to the real world."

Everything was ready within the hour. Twelve reclining chairs were placed around the still form of Layla. Professor Palanium had given each of our dream travelers a potion that will allow them to enter Layla's dream. "Now remember," said Faragonda as our heroes prepared to take the potion, "even though you'll be in a dream, what happens in a dream can affect the body in the real world. If you die in the dream, you will most assuredly die here."

"Then we'd better not die then," said Bloom, "Everyone ready?" There were eleven nods of yes, some eager, others slightly reluctant. "Okay then," said Bloom as she steadied herself to drink to potion, "Bottoms up!"

"Wait," said Stella, "I'll be right back." "You should have used the bathroom before now!" exclaimed Carmen, but Stella didn't leave to use the bathroom, she returned with a large box of Solarian Chocolates. "One for the road," said Stella as she passed the box around.

"Why not," said Flora, "After all, life is like a box of chocolates." "I've always thought life was like a roll of toilet paper," said Timmy, "It has to end sometime." "Ah," said Riven, "'Crunchy Frog', my favorite." "Any 'Anthrax Ripple'?" asked Helia. "There's that," said Stella, "Also 'Ram's Bladder Cut', Cockroach Cluster' and 'Spring Time Surprise'."

"I've been meaning to try one of those," said Carmen as she placed the candy in her mouth. She winced as if in pain, then smiled in pleasure. "What's the surprise?" asked Bloom. "Free tongue piercing," said Carmen as she stuck out her tongue, which had a fresh bolt stuck through it. "Why would you do that?" asked Bloom. "It's a sex thing," said Morgan as she showed off her pierced tongue. "I'll pass," said Bloom.

"Not that I wouldn't mind gorging myself on free Solarian chocolates," said Brandon, "But we have a dream to enter." "When you're right snookums," said Stella, "You're right. Bottoms up everyone!" "On the count of three then," said Bloom, "1, 2, 3!" With that, everyone drank their potion.

"Oh gross!" exclaimed Musa as she and everyone grimaced in disgust at the taste of the potion. "I've tasted worse," said Helia. "When?" asked Flora. "You don't what to know," answered Helia. A minute went by, then two, and then three with no visible reaction.

"How much longer is this going to take?" whined Stella. "I don't know," said Bloom, "Wait a second, I think I feel something in the back of my…" her voice trailed off as she and the others collapsed into sleep. "I thought you were going to tell them to sit down first before taking the potion," said Professor Wizgiz. "I was," said Professor Griselda rather smugly, "But changed my mind."

DREAM WORLD SEQUENCE

For an undetermined amount of time Bloom's vision was obscured by darkness. Then with a brilliant flash she saw herself in a large candlelit anti-chamber. Large oak doors stood in front of her which, she assumed, led to the ballroom of Layla's dreams. To Bloom's left was a wall-length mirror. Bloom saw herself in a red and orange ballroom dress with matching shoes and jewelry.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed Stella. Bloom saw that Stella was in a pink and gold dress. Musa was dressed in blue and green; Flora in green and orange; Tecna in blue and purple. Carmen was dress in back and orange, while Elise was in blue and red.

"How did we all get like this?" asked Musa as she admired herself in the mirror. "Well we all assumed that we were going to the ballroom of Layla's dreams," said Elise, "So our subconscious minds prepared our appearances for us." "I never knew my inner mind had such great fashion sense," said Carmen.

"You girls are lucky," said Sky, "I mean look at me, I look like a frigging penguin!" "We all do!" said Brandon. Indeed He, Sky, Helia, Timmy and Riven were dressed in matching tuxedoes. "I look like I'm getting married," said Brandon, "Again!" "I look like I'm giving you away!" said Riven. "I think you all look dashing," said Stella.

Just then the big oak doors opened. Bloom and the others saw a huge ballroom filled with dancing couples, though they couldn't make out any faces. Music was playing but nobody could here where it was coming from. "Now what?" asked Musa. "Now," said Bloom, "We find Layla; gentlemen, ladies, let's mingle."

It didn't take Bloom long to find Layla, for she was dancing in the middle of the room with the incubus. The demon had shaped itself to appear as a 6'2" tall male with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"There she is!" exclaimed Stella. "Now what?" asked Flora. "We need to convince Layla that her 'perfect' man isn't a man at all," said Elise, "Once the demon's hold on Layla is broken, destroying it should be easy."

As they made their way closer to Layla and the demon, Elise froze in her tracks, a mixed look of shock and rage on her face. "What's wrong Elise?" asked Carmen. "That demon," said Elise, her voice quivering with hate, "That pig f#ck$ng, sh$t eating incubus has the same features as the one my sister Elsa described to me before she died!"

"How can you be sure it's the same one that killed your sister?" asked Brandon, "I mean, how many incubus's are there?" "Not many," said Carmen. "Look Elise," said Bloom in a reassuring voice, "even if this is the same demon that killed your sister, you can't go charging head first into this without support. Remember, if you die here, you die in the real world." "You're right," said Elise, "But I claim the right to deliver the killing strike to the creature." "Fair enough," said Sky.

They made their way towards the center of the ballroom. The music ended and Layla and her partner stopped dancing. She saw Bloom and the others. "Oh hi guys!" exclaimed Layla, "I'm so glad you could make it here!"

"We're happy to be here," said Bloom, "But we need to talk to you in private." "Oh Flora!" exclaimed Layla as she embraced Flora, "You're potion worked! I've found my soul mate!" "It didn't work," said Flora, "the recipe was messed up." "Yeah," said Musa, "I messed it up." "Who cares if the recipe was messed up," said Layla, "For the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy."

"I hate to bust up your happiness," said Stella, "And really I do hate to, but none of this is real. This is a dream, and your perfect man, isn't a man at all, he's a demon." "Way to be subtle," said Carmen sarcastically.

At Stella's statement Layla burst into laughter. "Very funny Stella," said Layla, "But I think you should leave the jokes to Morgan. Where is she anyway?" "Morgan stayed behind," said Tecna, "But that's not the point. What is, is that for the past week you've been on and off in a dream simulation spawned by a demon; a demon that preys on the loneliness of women."

"I'm not lonely," said Layla, "Not anymore." "Face it Layla!" exclaimed Riven, "That thing you've been dancing with is a demon that's been draining you of your energy." "Come on guys," said Layla, a look of worry growing on her face, "This isn't funny anymore." "We're telling the truth," said Carmen, "And I can prove it; what's your dance partner's name?"

"His name?" said Layla, "That's easy, his name is, um, his name is…" "Well?" asked Carmen, "What is it?" "I'm trying to remember," said Layla hastily, "Um, err, I don't remember." "That's because it never told you," said Elise as she glared at the demon, who was watching the whole thing unfold, "But I know; Demon! Thy name is Incubus!"

"No!" exclaimed Layla as she ran back to her dance partner, her eyes on the verge of tears, "Say it isn't so! Please say it's not true!" The demon looked down at her as Layla clung to its legs for emotional support. "It's true," said the demon as it looked at Bloom and the others, "I am what they say I am."

"NO!" exclaimed Layla. "Yes!" exclaimed the demon, "I am an incubus, and you've been my latest victim. It was all too easy, you were just overflowing with loneliness, it was too good to resist. And all the time we've been dancing, I've been taking your life energy," it glared at Bloom and the others, "And if your meddling friends hadn't intruded on our waltz, I would have taken enough of your life energy so that you would never have waken up again! But all is not lost, as soon as I've dealt with your pathetic friends, we can finish our dance, and your life will belong to me!"

"That's not going to happen!" exclaimed Elise. "I wanted to say that," said Bloom, "Me too," said Sky." "Oh?" said the demon, "And who are you to think that you can stop me?" "That's a good question," said Elise as her form was engulfed in a bright flash. When the light cleared, Bloom saw that Elise was dressed in a red and black leather jacket, with matching leather boots and blue jeans.

"How did you do that?" asked Flora. "It's all part of the dream world," said Elise, "Just think it and your appearance can change. Now demon, you may not know me, but I know you, so allow me to introduce myself: My name is Elise Caplin. You killed my sister Elsa, so prepare to die!"

The end of chapter 5. Next chapter, it is so on! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Ballroom Brawl pt1

Last time Bloom and her friends, along with Elise and Carmen from Cloud Tower, entered the dream which Layla was trapped in. They found Layla dancing with her captor, the incubus. Elise realized that this was the same incubus that murdered her sister five years ago. Bloom and the others then convinced Layla that she'd been trapped in a dream and that she was the victim of a demon. On with the show!

Chapter 6: Ballroom Brawl part 1

"NO!" exclaimed Layla. "Yes!" exclaimed the demon, "I am an incubus, and you've been my latest victim. It was all too easy, you were just overflowing with loneliness, it was too good to resist. And all the time we've been dancing, I've been taking your life energy," it glared at Bloom and the others, "And if your meddling friends hadn't intruded on our waltz, I would have taken enough of your life energy so that you would never have waken up again! But all is not lost, as soon as I've dealt with your pathetic friends, we can finish our dance, and your life will belong to me!"

"That's not going to happen!" exclaimed Elise. "I wanted to say that," said Bloom, "Me too," said Sky." "Oh?" said the demon, "And who are you to think that you can stop me?" "That's a good question," said Elise as her form was engulfed in a bright flash. When the light cleared, Bloom saw that Elise was dressed in a red and black leather jacket, with matching leather boots and blue jeans.

"How did you do that?" asked Flora. "It's all part of the dream world," said Elise, "Just think it and your appearance can change. Now demon, you may not know me, but I know you, so allow me to introduce myself: My name is Elise Caplin. You killed my sister Elsa, so prepare to die!"

INTERRYPT DREAM WORLD SEQUENCE

Back in the real world Bloom and her friends had been moved to the chairs set up for them. "I still think you should have told them to sit down before taking the potion," said Professor Wizgiz, "That was rather mean of you." "I wan in a mean mood," said Professor Griselda, "So sue me."

"You can sue each other later," said Professor Faragonda, "I believe they've convinced Layla of her situation." "So they'll wake up now?" asked Morgan, she being awake as to serve as a 'lifeline' to the real world. "Not just yet," said Faragonda, "Now they must fight and destroy the demon." "And I chose to miss it," said Morgan to herself, "Just my luck."

RESUME DREAM WORLD SEQUENCE

"You!" exclaimed the demon with much humor, "You, kill me? I think not!" "We'll just see about that!" said Elise as she prepared to attack, but was stopped by Carmen. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go head first into this," said Carmen, "That we'd do it together." "This is a matter of family honor," said Elise, "I have to be the one who kills the demon."

"And you will be the one who kills it," said Carmen as her appearance changed from ballroom dress to blue and green leather attire, "But let me get the first blow in, okay?" "Okay," said Elise, "But you promise me that I get to kill the demon." "I promise," said Carmen as she faced Bloom and the others, "You'd better change into something more battle appropriate."

"How do we do that?" asked Flora. "It's a dream world," said Tecna as she transformed into her fairy outfit, "Use your mind." Bloom, Flora, Musa and Stella then concentrated as they also transformed. Meanwhile Sky and the other boys found themselves in their usual Red Fountain attire.

"Awesome," said Brandon, We should do stuff like this more often." "It is cool and all that," said Riven. "I'll go first," said Carmen, "Bloom, you and the others keep Layla safe, leave this creep to me and Elise." "Remember," said Bloom, "If we die here, we die in the real world." "Don't worry," said Elise, "We have no intention of dieing here."

"We never did show you pixies just what we can do," said Carmen, "When we did that whole 'dual wormhole' thing and wound up on the other side of the universe. Now you can see what true Cloud Tower students can do."

**Writers note: the spells Carmen and Elise use are from the hit anime/manga 'Zatch Bell.' Please don't sue me I'm only trying to tell a good story. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fan-fiction.**

"Well what can you do that's so amazing?" asked Musa. "Let me explain," said Elise, "Each witch has the ability to use certain aspects of magic. Example; Icy could use ice spells, Stormy could control the weather and Darcy was what we call a 'psycho-flexor.'"

"The three of us," said Carmen, "Me, Elise and Morgan, our aspect of magic is that we have knowledge of the Old Tongue." "You mean the language of the ancients?" asked Timmy and Tecna at the same time. "Exactly," said Elise, "Carmen, show them." "Gladly," said Carmen as she raised her hand at the demon, "Suck on this demon! _Reis!_" a dark blue energy orb shot from Carmen's hand and blasted the demon square in the chest.

"Damn!" exclaimed Riven and Musa in amazement. "That had to be one of the coolest spells I've ever seen!" said Flora. "If you like what Carmen can do," said Elise, "Wait until you see my spells." "I'm afraid you won't have the chance to use your magic on me," said the demon, which didn't even have a scratch on it, "Now stand aside, the girl is mine!"

"Not gonna happen!" exclaimed Bloom as she launched a barrage of fireballs at the demon. It dodged each fireball. "Stupid fairy," chuckled the demon, "I have existed for over 10,000 years, thriving on the loneliness of women. You and your pathetic friends are completely out of your league." "If you want Layla so much," said Sky as he raised his energy sword, "Come and get her!" "Gladly!" exclaimed the demon as it summoned an energy sword of its own. The incubus charged at Sky so fast it looked like a blur.

The demon attacked, slashing with its energy sword. Sky was barely able to defend himself. Suddenly, the demon got through Sky's defenses, delivering two deep cuts; one to his right arm, the other to his left leg. Sky fell to the floor bleeding.

INTERRUPT DREAM WORLD SEQUENCE

Back in the real world, two cuts appeared on Sky's body. "Good Gods!" exclaimed Professor Palanium, "What are they doing in there?" "I don't know," said Faragonda, "Let us hope that this is the limit of the demon's viciousness."

RESUME DREAM WORLD SEQUENCE

"Sky!" exclaimed Bloom as she rushed to his bleeding from. "I'm fine Bloom," said Sky, "Just a few scratches." "Just a few scratches?" said Riven, "I think not." "We should attach it together," said Brandon as he, Riven and Helia readied their swords. "It matters not how many attack me," said the demon, "I can't be defeated!" The three boys attacked, and were repulsed, Helia with a broken arm, Brandon with a broken leg and Riven with blood spurting from his mouth.

INTERRUPT DREAM WORLD SEQUENCE

Morgan winced in disgust as she heard the bones break from Brandon and Helia. The sight of Riven spitting blood made her face go three shades gray. "I have to know what's going on in there," said Griselda, she summoned a large crystal ball, "This will allow us to see the battle.

RESUME DREAM SEQUENCE

"That does it!" exclaimed Stella as she raised her staff, "No demon breaks the bones of my snookums! SUN POWER!" There was a bright flash of light aimed at the incubus's face. "My eyes!" roared the demon, "I can't see!" "You've experienced the flash," said Musa, "Now hear the bang!" Two large speakers materialized on either side of the demon and blasted it with loud music. "My ears!" cried the demon.

"Blind and deaf," said Flora, "Now, so you can't move," she summoned several green vines which ensnared the incubus, immobilizing it. "And here's the kill!" exclaimed Elise as she raised her hand and pointed it at the demon, "_Zaker!_" a bolt of yellow lightning shot from her hand and blasted the demon in the head.

"It is done," said Elise as she turned her back on the smoking form of the incubus, "Rest in peace, Elsa." "I think you've claimed victory a little prematurely Elise," said Tecna, "The demon is still alive!"

"I'm more than alive," said the incubus, "Before I was just annoyed at your interruption. Now I'm really pissed off!" The demon raised it's had at Elise, "TOUCH OF DARKNESS!" it roared as a hand shaped form of dark energy shot at Elise. "_Rashield!_" exclaimed Elise, and a white wall with a yellow lighting bolt etched on it's face rose from the floor. It caught the dark energy, and after a few seconds, reflected it back at the demon.

"You think you can destroy me with my own attack?" yelled the demon as it caught and reabsorbed the dark energy, "You're wrong!" "Why can't we kill this thing?" asked Brandon, "Nothing we try has worked." "Then we'll just have to try harder," said Carmen as she pointed both her hands at the demon, "Take this! _Giganoreis!_" This time a 4 foot wide dark blue energy sphere shot from her hands, it slammed into the demon.

"Dodge this!" exclaimed Bloom as she unleashed the full power of the Dragonfire onto the demon, reducing it to a charred, burned out form. Bloom collapsed from the amount of Winx she used. "Remind me not to do that again any time soon," she said. "You said it," said Carmen, "Those Old Tongue spells really take it out of you."

"Um guys," said Musa, "I hate to ruin the moment, but…" "But I'm still alive," said the demon in a raspy voice, for it's lungs were burned by Bloom's attack. "You really have a death wish, don't you?" "You're the one with a death wish!" yelled Elise, "Look at you, you're in no condition to fight! I can finish you off with a simple static bolt." "Is that so," said the demon, "Then it is time I showed you meddling children what I really am!"

To the horror of Bloom and the others, the incubus began a transformation that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. The demon had increased its height form 6'2", to 8'10". It grew a second pair of arms. Six razor sharp claws had extended form each hand, while three claws grew from its feet. It's jaw extended into an insect like mandible with razor sharp fangs. Large, bat like wings had sprouted from it's back. To complete the transformation, a 15 foot tail grew from it's back. "Now you know what it is you truly fight!" hissed the demon.

"Oh sh$t on a shingle!" exclaimed Elise. "You can say that again!" said Stella.

To be continued. Next chapter, the battle against the incubus rages on. Who will win? And what about Morgan? Will she enter the fray? See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Ballroom Brawl pt2

Last time the battle against the incubus began. Both Carmen and Elise demonstrated to Bloom and the others their use of Old Tongue spells, which however had little, if no effect on the demon. The incubus then incapacitated Sky, Brandon, Helia and Riven. Stella, Musa and Flora tried a combination that immobilized the demon, leaving Elise and Bloom to strike. The incubus was burned and shocked, but then transformed to its true form. On with the show!

Chapter 7: Ballroom Brawl part 2

"Um guys," said Musa, "I hate to ruin the moment, but…" "But I'm still alive," said the demon in a raspy voice, for it's lungs were burned by Bloom's attack. "You really have a death wish, don't you?" "You're the one with a death wish!" yelled Elise, "Look at you, you're in no condition to fight! I can finish you off with a simple static bolt." "Is that so," said the demon, "Then it is time I showed you meddling children what I really am!"

To the horror of Bloom and the others, the incubus began a transformation that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. The demon had increased its height form 6'2", to 8'10". It grew a second pair of arms. Six razor sharp claws had extended form each hand, while three claws grew from its feet. It's jaw extended into an insect like mandible with razor sharp fangs. Large, bat like wings had sprouted from it's back. To complete the transformation, a 15 foot tail grew from it's back. "Now you know what it is you truly fight!" hissed the demon.

"Oh sh$t on a shingle!" exclaimed Elise. "You can say that again!" said Stella. The demon unfolded its wings and took to the air. It rose to the height of the ceiling and swooped down. It nearly slashed the heads off of Flora and Bloom. "So sorry," said Carmen to the demon, "The ballroom zone is for dancing and socializing only; there is no flying in the ballroom zone."

"What are you talking about?" asked Elise in an annoyed tone, "Just blast the damn thing!" "You never let me have any fun," grumbled Carmen as she pointed her hand at the flying demon, "_Gravirei!_" The demon suddenly fell out of the air like a stone. "A gravity spell," said an impressed Tecna, "striking the demon with at least 10 times normal gravity, very well done."

"You can thank me later," said Carmen, "It's not over yet." Sure enough, the incubus broke free of the crushing force of Carmen's imposed gravity spell. "It is futile to resist me!" hissed the incubus, "I cannot be destroyed by such pathetic magic!" "You're the one who's pathetic!" shouted Sky as he stood up, his wounds somehow healed.

"How did you heal your cuts?" asked Bloom. "It's simple really," said Timmy as Brandon and Helia healed their broken bones, while Riven recovered from his internal injuries, "This is a dream world, and when you know that you're in a dream, you have a certain measure of control here, it's called lucid dreaming."

"So you're saying that here we can do anything?" asked Stella. "What Timmy is implying," said Tecna, "Is just what he said, here we have a small measure of control over reality, such as healing wounds, it's logical that's how the incubus is able to withstand all of our attacks."

INTERRUPT DREAM SEQUENCE

Meanwhile in the real world, Morgan had decided that enough was enough. "F#ck it!" she exclaimed, "I'm going in! Is there any more of that dream potion left?" "There is enough for one more person," said Professor Griselda, she was holding the last of the potion in a glass vial, "But…" "But nothing," interrupted Morgan as she grabbed the potion out of Griselda's hand. She downed it in one gulp.

Five seconds later Morgan collapsed, completely asleep. "I tried to warn you," said Griselda, "But you wouldn't listen to me."

RESUME DREAM SEQUENCE

Back in the ballroom, the boys had rushed the demon together. However, despite their most valiant efforts, the demon just wouldn't go down. Sky, Rive, Helia and Timmy were on the ground, struggling to heal their wounds with their minds, while the incubus had ensnared Brandon with its tail. "This has gone on long enough," hissed the demon as it raised its tail to bring Brandon level to its mouth, "So say goodbye to your head!"

"NO!" cried Stella as the demon was about to bite down on Brandon. "_Saisu!_" A large, gold colored energy boomerang slammed into the demon's tail, cutting it off completely. Stella rushed over to get Brandon away from the incubus as it roared in pain and rage. "Who dares this insult?" shouted the demon.

"I dare!" shouted Morgan as she stood beside Carmen and Elise. "What changed your mind?" asked Carmen. "I have my reasons," said Morgan, "So I see you've got an incubus that needs slaying." "It is you who shall be slain!" exclaimed the demon, "I shall rip you apart and devour your souls!"

"My soul is not for devouring," said Elise, "And guess what? I too can alter the reality of this world somewhat, enough to make it so that you're standing in front of a metal column." True enough; a large metal column had appeared behind the incubus. "So what?" hissed the demon, "What good will it do?"

"Here's what good it will do!" shouted Elise as she pointed her hand at the incubus, _"Jikerdor!"_ A bright ball of light shot from her hand and hit the demon in the face. Immediately the incubus was hurled back towards the metal column Elise had conjured up. "What is this!" roared the demon, "I can't move!"

"I've magnetized the demon," said Elise, "he's stuck to that metal column. But it won't last long. Anybody got a plan, 'cause I'm all out of ideas." Bloom had spent the last several minutes trying to come up with a plan, and one just occurred to her. "I got an idea," said Bloom eagerly, "But we need Layla for it." Layla haddn't moved at all since the battle began.

"Layla," said Bloom, "We need you." "I'm sorry Bloom, "said Layla in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "I don't think I can be much help." "You have to," said Bloom, "You're a part of the Winx Club, we all need you if we're gonna stop the incubus."

"Believe me there's nothing I want more than to kill it and get out of here," said Layla, "But the incubus took so much of my energy, I barely have enough life force to hold myself together." "We're too late," said Elise in a defeated voice, "The demon has drained her to the brink of no return." "No," said Bloom, "I won't let you give up! Fight it Layla! Fight to stay alive!"

"I'm so sorry Bloom," said Layla as her body began to fade from existence, "This is goodbye." "The hell it is!" exclaimed Morgan as she knelt beside the fading form of Layla, " No way an f#ck$ng incubus is taking the life of one of my friends!" "What are you gonna do?" asked Flora. "I'm gonna recharge her life energy," said Morgan as she placed both hands over Layla, "And with it, her Winx. Brace yourself Layla, this will only hurt once, but damn is it ever gonna hurt."

"Just do it already!" shouted Stella. "Don't rush me!" exclaimed Morgan, "Here it goes, _Saifogio!_" A bright light illuminated Layla as she cried out in agony. "What are you doing to her!" exclaimed Musa. "I'm helping her regain the energy she lost," said Morgan as the light faded. "Layla!" exclaimed Flora, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Layla as she stood up, "I'm more than fine," she transformed into her fairy outfit, "I'm pissed off! Where is the demon?" "He's up there!' shouted Brandon, for the incubus had broken free of Elise's spell and was circling above.

"So you've regained what I took from you," said the demon, "No matter, more for me to take. "You won't be taking any more energy you sack of sh$t!" yelled Morgan. "Such a foul mouth," said the incubus, "I think I'll shut it for you, TOUCH OF DARKNESS!" a hand shaped blast of dark energy shot at Morgan.

_"Seoshi!"_ exclaimed Morgan and an energy shield formed around her, bouncing the demon's attack away. Meanwhile Bloom had related her plan to Layla, Carmen and Elise. "Everyone clear on what to do?" asked Bloom. "No problems with me," said Carmen. "Bring it on!" exclaimed Elise. "I'm ready," said Layla, "Let's finish this so we can wake up."

"You shall never wake up!" roared the demon, "You belong to me!" "I don't think so," said Carmen as she raised both her hands at the demon, "Time to bring you down to earth, _Ion Gravirei!"_ This time the incubus with dragged to the ground with the force of 100X normal gravity.

"And I'm spent," gasped Carmen as she sat down on the floor, "I used up all my remaining magic for that spell." "Not surprising," said Tecna, "It was a very advanced spell." "That demon isn't gonna stay down for long," said Riven, "So now what?" "Now it's my turn," said Layla with much grim determination, "Take this!"

She launched water blast after water blast at the incubus, completely drenching it. "Is trying to drown me the best you can do?" sneered the demon. "That's only part of it," said Bloom, "Elise! Finish it!" The demon turned its head to see Elise standing lo less than ten paces behind it.

"And what are you going to do little witch?" asked the incubus. "Just a reminder," said Elise, "Water conducts electricity!" "NO!" exclaimed the demon as it realized why Layla got it all wet. "Take this!" shouted Elise as she pointed both hands at the incubus, _"Baozekerga!"_ With a bright yellow flash, a golden, serpentine dragon composed entirely out of lightning emerged from Elise's hands.

"NO!" exclaimed the demon as the electric dragon reared up to strike. The dragon opened its great mouth as if to devour the incubus. It slammed down on the demon, electrocuting it.

The dragon faded away, revealing the charred, crispy and finally dead form of the incubus. "I told you I'd kill you," said Elise as she fell to the floor from the effort of her spell, "You ugly dead f#ck."

"What now?" asked Flora, "How do we get out of here?" As if to answer her question, a door appeared on one of the walls of the ballroom. "Is it that simple?" asked Bloom, "Is that what we need to get out of here?" "Only one way to find out," said Sky as he opened the door and walked through. He was followed by Brandon and Stella; Riven and Musa; Tecna and Timmy; Flora and Helia; Elise; Morgan and Carmen.

Bloom and Layla were the last to step through the door. There was a bright flash of white light, and Bloom found herself back in the real world. She saw her friends having woken up before her. She looked around, and saw Layla sitting up. Layla saw Bloom, and embraced her. "Thank you," said Layla, tears streaming from her eyes, "Thank you so much."

"Any time," said Bloom, "What are friends for?" "No I mean it," said Layla, "You saved me, I can never repay you enough," and before Bloom could say anything else, Layla kissed her on the mouth. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Sky. "I was right!" exclaimed Stella, "She does 'swing the other way!'"

Bloom woke up (for real this time) with a shock. "It was just a dream," she said out loud. "What was just a dream darling?" Bloom then realized where she was: in her dorm room, in bed, naked, with an equally naked Layla. "I have to tell you Bloom," said Layla with a sly grin on her face, "Last night was incredible."

Bloom woke up (this time I truly mean it) with a horrific shock. "Bloom!" exclaimed Sky, "it's okay! You were dreaming!" "What happened?" asked Bloom. "Apparently everyone else woke up when we went through that door," said Elise, "But for some reason you remained asleep."

"You must have had some kind of nightmare," said Stella. "You have no idea," said Bloom as she pinched herself to see if she really was awake. She was as she winced in pain. "Just checking that I'm back in the real world."

"It's the real world alright," said Layla, "Thank you Bloom, thank you so much." Layla reached over to hug Bloom, but Bloom stopped her. "No offence Layla," said Bloom somewhat nervously, "But a handshake would do."

Slightly taken aback, Layla shook Bloom's hand, "Well anyway," said Layla, "Thank you, you saved me." "We all did," said Flora, "And I'm sure you'd do the same for any of us." "Even me?" asked Morgan. "Yes Morgan," said Riven, "Even you."

The end of chapter 7. Next chapter, life at Alfeia returns to normal for Bloom and her friends, assuming you can call the situation normal. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Life Goes On

Last time Morgan entered the dream world to help defeat the Incubus. With a swiftly concocted plan on Bloom's part, the demon was destroyed and Layla was safe. However the horror wasn't over for Bloom just yet as while everyone else woke up, she remained in the dream world for some very disturbing dreams before finally waking up. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 8: Life Goes On

The next day being Friday, Faragonda declared that Bloom and her friends should have the day off, with much protest from Griselda of course. "You sure you're ready to be up and about?" asked Bloom. "I keep telling everyone," said Layla, "I'm back to normal. What I don't need is to be stuck in bed anymore than I need to be." "Besides," said Stella, "I promised you I'd find you a man, and I'll find you one, even if it kills me."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Tecna. "Don't worry Layla," said Flora, "Your soul mate is out there somewhere, I'm sure you'll find him someday." "Thanks guys," said Layla, "But after what just happened, I'm in no hurry to find love, and if I ever hear another waltz again, I'll scream." "Amen to that sister!" said Musa, "Amen to that."

While in Magicx, Bloom met up with Sky, (he and the boys were also given the day off). Making sure they were alone, Bloom told Sky what she dreamt after they killed the incubus. "That's just plain weird," said Sky. "So?" asked Bloom. "So what?" asked Sky.

"So does my dreaming of being with Layla make someone who 'swings the other way' or not?" "You're worried about wither or not you're straight or not," said Sky. "Well," said Bloom rather hesitantly, "Yes." "Look," said Sky, "Maybe you're bi-curious. But I don't care about that. All that I care about is that I love you. I'll always love you, no matter which way you swing." "You know what," said Bloom, "That's all I need to here." They kissed.

"How many evil creatures have we destroyed?" asked Brandon later on as the boys and girls met for lunch, "I mean the really nasty ones, not their minions." "Well there's Darkar," said Stella. "And we did help kill Voldemort over the summer," said Riven, "So with the incubus dead, that's three really nasty evil creatures we can claim bragging rights to."

"That's what you think human!" hissed the Incubus from behind Riven. He turned around, a look of absolute terror on his face, only to see Morgan, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh man!" exclaimed Morgan as she burst into laughter, "You should have seen your face! It was priceless! I should have brought a camera!" "Great," said Musa, "She also does voices."

The end of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to have another Winx Club story written soon. Until then, keep reading and reviewing, and I'll see you next time!

P.S Happy Halloween!


End file.
